With the improvement of the living standards, people have higher and higher demands on washing machines. A washing machine with a simple clothes washing function cannot meet the demands of people. Particularly, energy and development have become a theme of social development, so people do not only have a basic clothes washing demand on the washing machine, but also take energy saving as an important factor to measure the washing machine. An ordinary pulsator washing machine has a large amount of water between an inner tub and an outer tub in a water supplying procedure, so that the water outside the inner tub is wasted in a washing procedure. Currently, a washing machine without holes in the lower part of an inner tub is developed, and in such a washing machine, only the upper end part of the inner tub is provided with dehydration drainage holes, so that water only exists in the inner tub, but does not exist between the inner tub and an outer tub when the washing machine washes or rinses clothes after water supply is completed; therefore, water in such a washing machine can be fully utilized, and such a washing machine saves water with an amount of 40% in the water supplying procedure compared with other washing machines, and meanwhile, the amount of a detergent used in such a washing machine can also be reduced; furthermore, the amount of the water supplied into the inner tub is reduced, so that the load of the washing machine is reduced to a certain extent, and more electricity is saved.
However, the washing machine without holes in the bottom wall of the inner tub also has a defect that as no dehydration drainage hole is formed in the lower part of the inner tub, the water cannot be drained in time in a dehydrating procedure, the dehydrating procedure starts slowly with great vibrations and has a relatively large energy consumption, and the dehydrated clothes have water in a relatively high ratio.
Therefore, how to better solve the drainage problem of such a washing machine is important to improve use experience of users.